This disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for regulating operational parameters of device power converter. More specifically, the present disclosure discusses controlling the operational parameters of a motor drive active front end (AFE) device based on the actual and estimated output of the direct current (DC) bus voltage.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
An industrial plant system is managed and operated using a control and monitoring system. To effectively control the industrial plant system, the control and monitoring system may receive real-time data related to the operation or output of a motor drive power converter that is part of the industrial plant system to control an operation of one or more devices within the industrial plant system. In some cases, the real-time data may not provide sufficient insight with regard to how to control the operation of the motor drive power converter. As such, improved systems and methods for controlling the operation of the motor drive power converter are desirable.